1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to a system that manages the sequence of operation for security portals by controlling access between non-secure and secure areas, and more specifically to a software logic that operates a security door control system by processing local condition information from a plurality of inputs and regulating the operation of a plurality of fully automated security components in real time.
2. Description of Related Art
Security systems of all kinds have become ubiquitous in today's society. The expansiveness and complexity of such systems vary greatly and usually correspond in some way to the level of security required for a particular application. For example, security systems for many residences are usually manually activated and utilize relatively few components, while a security system at a bank typically consists of many more components, some of which may be automated components. Furthermore, a security system in an airport, particularly at concourse checkpoints, requires an even more expansive and complex system of interrelated and interdependent manual and automatic components. This is because the concourse checkpoint areas serve to prevent breach or other unauthorized passage from non-secure areas at public openings to the secure terminals. The airlines, airport and airline employees, businesses, passengers, or anyone that could potentially be in range of a would-be runaway plane, all rely on such a system to provide the upmost security to the secure terminal areas, and provide it in an efficient manner.
Concourse checkpoints at many domestic airports consist of a plurality of interconnected areas, with a security system in place that uses security portals at the connection points between these areas that allow or restrict access between the areas based on some preset protocol. However, if the security system is breached at one of the security portals, automated response usually involves locking down the most if not all of the areas. Consequently, what is needed is a security system that can automatically isolate the specific location of the breach and immediately lock down only the areas necessary to contain the areas that are adjoining to the location of the breach.
In addition, many airports are now designed to have more flexible use of terminals and terminal gates. To explain, many domestic airports were historically designed to have a dedicated terminal or terminal gates to handle international traffic, which requires an additional security setup to direct passengers through U.S. Customs. However, many airports now are designed or have renovated in a way where international traffic can be handled through many different terminals or terminal gates. Therefore, there is a need for a security system that can be adjusted to allow passengers direct access to the main terminal or restrict access to particular areas so that the passengers are directed to Customs.